


Smoothies

by Thevaen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo didn't really think Rukia spoke the truth when she had told him that Byakuya liked bananas. But when asking the noble to have a smoothie with him, it only takes the mentioning of banana smoothies to cause the initial reluctant noble to change his mind, and come with him. ByaIchi. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothies

''A smoothie.'' Byakuya stated dryly, looking at the other male with a blank look on his face. ''You are asking me to have smoothie with you.''

The orange head let out a slightly annoyed sigh and scratched his neck. ''Yes Byakuya, I am asking you to go have a smoothie with me. They're good, you'll enjoy it, and it would be a great opportunity to get outside my room.'' The teen spoke with an obvious accusing tone. He received a slight glare.

''Why would I bother leaving my residence for some-''

''Your residence is my home you bastard.''

''I refuse.'' Byakuya stated, ignoring the insult.

''Tch.'' Ichigo scoffed and crossed his arms, turning in his chair to stare at his computer screen again. He perked up after a matter of seconds though. Didn't Rukia mention something about him liking bananas? He partly turned back again, his elbow still on the desk while he propped a hand under his chin. He regarded the noble sitting on his bed in silence for a while, sitting perfectly straight while reading through whatever it was he was reading.

''They have banana smoothies too Y'know.'' He tried.

Byakuya perked up in the slightest bit, shifting his eyes to look at Ichigo, who looked back at him in slight bewilderment.

''Do they really?''

''Huh?'' Ichigo blinked, not having registered the words in his state of shock.

''Banana smoothies,'' The noble repeated in slight annoyance. ''Do they really have those?''

''Yeah, they do. They're quite good too.'' He smirked. ''Why, changed your mind?''

"What if I have?" Byakuya asked in an indifferent tone, casting his eyes away from the teen and back to the magazine in his hands.

"Oh nothing, your  _Majesty_ ," he spoke while rolling his eyes, altough satisfied with the achievement. " Lemme save my essay and we can get going." He said, dropping his arm and turning back to the screen, saving his work and closing the tabs before turning the whole thing off. He was somehow unsurprised when he found Byakuya already standing behind him, given his earlier reaction. He gave the noble a once over though.

"Are you sure you want to go outside wearing that? It's a smoothie bar, not diner in some fancy restaurant." He frowned a bit, eyeing the other's formal clothing.

"I refuse to wear your definition of clothing, Kurosaki. They are too... _constrictive_." He spoke, eyeing the jeans hugging the teens frame with slight disgust.

Ichigo shrugged. "Suit yourself then."

The orange head gestured the other male to follow him as he turned around, snatching his bag from the ground and fishing out his wallet before letting it drop back on the ground with a thud.

The noble followed in silence, nodding his head towards the rest of the Kurosaki family before they left. He let out a small sigh when Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at his father for aiming a kick at his face, and decided to wait outside. He didn't have to wait for long though, he was not even standing outside for one minute before a tanned hand slipped into his. As they started to walk towards their destination, he eyed his surroundings, causing Ichigo to let out a small sigh. ''You're not in Soul Society idiot. No one will judge you for breaking any rules.'' He remained silent for a while, before he added ''Are you even breaking a rule by being gay?''. The Kuchiki noble considered this for a moment before opening his mouth.

''I'm not breaking any rules by being attracted to males. I am however, when together with one not chosen by those who stand above me.''

Ichigo snorted in annoyance. ''I'll never understand their reasons for not allowing you to make your own decisions.''

Byakuya's lips curved upwards into a small smile, warmed by the orange head's unwavering opinion on matters such as these. ''It doesn't matter.'' He spoke, and Ichigo nodded in agreement, giving the pale hand a slight squeeze.

They walked in silence after that, their shoulders occasionally brushing. The smoothie bar wasn't very far, and Byakuya noticed the bright and joyful colors the small building was painted in from a distance. He suppressed a frown at the childish emanation that came with it because of it, finding it unlikely to be a very enjoyable place to spend time at. Ichigo simply dragged him along before he could voice his change of mind, smirking at the way the noble's brows knitted together.

''Kurosaki-kun!''

They halted at the voice calling out to them once they stepped inside, the orange head looking around for the source. ''Ah? Oh Inoue.''

The noble followed Ichigo as the orange head walked towards the bubbly girl, finding himself standing closer to the boy than necessary. He nodded when the girl bowed her head to him, smiling happily as she greeted the noble as well. He remained silent as the two engaged in a conversation, taking his time to regard the building once more.

Apart from the colors that reminded him of a children's room, the large room was as bubbly as the girl standing a few feet away from him. However, despite how this caused him to have a slight headache, the people around him seemed genuinely happy and relaxed. He looked over at Ichigo. He too seemed relaxed and happy, more so when he looked back at Byakuya after feeling the man's eyes on his back, and flashed the man a small smile. It had its effects on the noble, the tension in his shoulders slipping away. The teens said goodbye to each other at last, and Byakuya once more nodded to the girl, before looking down at his wrist once he was once more dragged away.

''Kurosaki, need I remind you that I am not an infant?''

Ichigo turned and smirked at him. ''You have your moments.''

Byakuya scoffed and opened his mouth to retort, but was prevented when Ichigo turned his back to him to order the smoothies. ''One banana smoothie and-''

''Strawberry.'' The noble interrupted. Ichigo turned around, and looked at him in both shock and annoyance. ''What?''

The corners of Byakuya's lips turned upward into the smallest sign of a grin.

''One Banana smoothie, and one Strawberry coming right up.''

''No wait I-.'' Ichigo cut of his words and let out a sigh as the employee disappeared to fetch their drink, and turned back around to Byakuya.

''You just had to prove my point, huh.'' He scoffed, crossing his arms.

Byakuya didn't speak, and chose to simply allow his lips to turn upward into a small smile. Ichigo took the smoothies from the employee, who flashed them a knowing look. He scoffed, paid, and handed Byakuya his smoothie, gesturing the noble to follow him with a nod of his head. They walked back outside, opting for sitting down at one of the tables there, where a pleasant breeze waved through their hair. After sitting down, Byakuya eyed the drink in his hand with suspicion. Thick and yellowish and unable to see anything through. Nothing like clear water or tea. It did smell like bananas though. He looked up at Ichigo, who looked at him expectantly while flashing him a grin, his lips already wrapped around the red straw sticking from the glass.

''Well come on then. It's good.''

Byakuya lifted the cup, still not fully trusting the beverage. His eyes remained locked on Ichigo's, who had a playful glimmer in his eyes. He was daring him to drink this. To go against his instincts to fully examine this... _thing_...first. Narrowing his eyes in a glare, his lips parted and closed around the straw, the grin on Ichigo's face growing bigger as the man across him sucked on the straw carefully. The grin turned into a smile when pleasant surprise could be read from the noble's expression, his face resting in his hand as he regarded the noble, all the while still enjoying his own drink.

And the noble was indeed pleasantly surprised. Maybe the beverage was a tad too sweet for him, but it did taste almost exactly like his favorite fruit. It was refreshing, and the noble found, when putting the drink down, it was almost a reflex to bring it back to his lips again. He wouldn't do that though. A tongue peeked out, the taste still lingering on his lips. He nodded.

''It's good.''

''Told you so.''

The noble lifted the drink to his lips again. His eyes shifted to the side, locking on a group of girls eyeing them in an obnoxious and loud manner. Ichigo's scowl deepened and he let out a huff.

''I knew I should have forced you to wear something else. Maybe that would have at least helped  _something_.''

''What does my attire have to do with those girls oogling me.'' The noble asked, arching a slender eyebrow.

''Oh please, you can't be that dense.''

The blank look on the noble's face however, told Ichigo that he in fact, was just that dense. He let out a groan, but remained silent. He would not stoop so low as to actually explain the noble's looks to said man himself. Especially when he was wearing a suit. He had to be doing this on purpose. Because there was no way Kuchiki Byakuya could be that oblivious. The noble eyed the orange haired boy with interest, putting down his drink again. He parted his lips, but before he could even start to inquire as to why the young teen across him sent him an accusing glare, he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. His eyes shifted to the shoulder and back up, wondering who could possibly be as stupid to intrude on his personal space.

The girl he was facing was obviously one of the more confident ones from the group, and she vaguely reminded the noble of the tenth division's lieutenant. Except this one seemed even more set on flaunting her appearance. He arched a slender eyebrow at the confident grin flashed at him.

''Hey there.''

The noble's eyebrow remained raised, and Ichigo would have been amused by the man's unfazed expression, if it wasn't for his annoyance.

''Can we help you?'' He asked, not bothering to hide the not so sincere tone.

His eyebrow twitched when the girl ignored him, and he opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but it only remained hanging open when the girl put her hand on the noble's shoulder and blinked her eyes at him. Now anyone who knew Byakuya, hell anyone with  _some_  sanity would know better than to touch the noble so freely.

''A man your class should not be enjoying simple smoothies now, right? What do you say you and I get ourselves some coffee at the best place in town?'' She leaned forward, and Ichigo could swear it was now Byakuya's eyebrow that twitched at the skin presented to him, several inches away from his shoulder.

''I refuse. Now please refrain from touching me any longer.''

Ichigo's lips curved upward into a satisfied smirk at the baffled expression crossing the girl's face. Byakuya's eyes shifted back to him, and with unspoken words, the two males stood up, leaving their empty glasses on the table. They passed the already recovered girl, ignoring the insulted stutters that reached their ears. Byakuya let out an annoyed huff.

''Is it customary for things like these to happen when getting a smoothie?''

Ichigo refrained from grinning the way the noble said the word, the questioning tone giving it an almost…cute ring to it. Not that he would voice his thoughts. He shook his head, the grin still on his face.

''No, it's not.''

Byakuya frowned, but raised his eyebrow again soon after. ''You seemed awfully pleased at my response, Kurosaki.''

''I did? Hmm. I guess I was then.''

A soft smile played on both their lips, and amused glimmer shone in the noble's eyes. Hand found each other again, neither male feeling the need to break the contact when people eyed them.

''Y'know, minus that girl, it was fun.''

Byakuya nodded in agreement. ''Perhaps we could repeat it in the near future.'' He spoke, breaking the contact between their hands when they reached the front door, allowing Ichigo to open it.

"Really?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya in slight bewilderment while leading the man back inside and upstairs to his room. " I figured you wouldn't want to experience any other human thing unless absolutely necessary, even if you enjoyed the smoothie."

''Not all human experiences are bad.''

''Hmm, yeah, of course you think that now. I remember it took some convincing on my butt's part though.'' Ichigo mused while pulling Byakuya with him.

Byakuya remained silent when he was pulled on the bed, he body taking over his mind as he instinctively crawled over the young teen's still half sitting body once his knees hit the bed. Ichigo grinned up at him, his arms slung around the noble's neck. ''Your butt has not been harmed with the consuming of the smoothies, however.''

''No, it has not.'' Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head before leaning in.

Lips parted, and tongues met, followed by a small battle for dominance, which eventually ended with the raven haired man as the winner. Ichigo allowed it to happen as his senses were flooded with something that could only be described as  _Byakuya_ , his kiss, his scent, his  _taste_. He vaguely tasted the remnants of the banana smoothie. He let out a soft growl of satisfaction, something only Byakuya always caused to escape his lips. Tugging at the white suit the man was wearing, they parted, allowing their lungs to fill themselves with fresh oxygen. A light scarlet color graced the teen's cheekbones as he looked up at the man through slightly lidded eyes, swallowing to regain his voice. Byakuya arched a slender eyebrow at the young man's state, earning himself a scoff and a punch to the chest.

''Don't even say anything you bastard. One comment, and I won't get another smoothie with you.''

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment and remained silent, spare for the softest chuckle escaping his lips before he leaned in again. He wouldn't say anything, after all, he  _did_  want another smoothie.

 


End file.
